NickToons:The Ultimate Crossover
nicktoons:the ultimate crossover is an upcoming game featuring characters from spongebob squarepants,danny phantom,jimmy neutron,crash twinsanity,futurama,the fairly oddparents,gravity falls,mighty mouse:the new adventures,earthworm jim, wreck it ralph,monsters university,ren and stimpy,pee wee's playhouse,looney tunes,despicable me 2,mousehunt, the peanuts gang,and more. it will be for the xbox 360 and xbox one,nintendo ds and 3ds,wii u,and playstation 3 and 4.the xbox one and ps4 version won't come out until december.it will be rated T for teen for fighting, action and cartoon violence. it will be released on july 12,2013.the game will also take place sometime after attack of the toybots. Synopsis One day the nicktoons is fighting Bowser when suddenly pee wee herman come and stop him with magic, but out of nowhere a giant ball comes and knocks them to the Super Smash Bros. Bwarl sduitim.then polygon man and dr van neuter from the muppets appear and joins the evil sydicate to destroy the universe.then,crash,bender,stimpy,mike,hatsune miku,kagamine len,and minion stewart heard about this,so they join the nicktoons unite team. Gameplay it will have that super smash bros like gameplay to go from point A to point B while defeating villains.you can also choose 4 characters at the same time. Free for all Brawl One Mini-Game in this game is a Super Smash Bros type mini game where you can play as all of the characters once you unlock them.You can also play with up to 4 players.There are also cameos in the backround,one example is that Dib appears as the referee. Levels Level 1:Bikini Bottom Boss:Bubble Bass Level 2:Amity Park Boss:Dark Danny Phantom Level 3:Fairy World Boss:Crocker Level 4:N.Sanity Island Boss:Dingodile Level 5:Mystery Shack Boss:Gideon Level 6:Monsters University Boss:Johnny Level 7:Mouseville Boss:Petey pate Level 8:Sugar Rush Boss:King candy Level 9:Enchanted Towers Skate Park Boss:Gnasty Gnorc Level 10:Industrial Rage Boss:Totem of doom Level 11:Professor's Lair Boss:Dr.Van Neuter Level 12:The Summit Storm(Battle Against Polygon Man and Bowser) Starting Characters spongebob squarepants/synergy partner:patrick danny phantom/synergy partner:sam manson jimmy neutron/synergy partner:sheen timmy turner/synergy partner:poof crash bandicoot/synergy partner:coco bandicoot bender rodriguez/synergy partner:fry mike wazowski/synergy partner:sulley stimpy/synergy partner:ren hatsune miku/synergy partner:kaito kagamine len/synergy partner:flubber minion stewart/synergy partner:gru Unlockable Characters (these characters are not part of story mode) dr.neo cortex How to unlock:finish story mode/synergy partner:grunkle stan dipper pines How to unlock:finish story mode with spongebob/synergy partner:nina cortex mabel pines How to unlock:finish story mode with danny/synergy partner:kermit the frog mighty mouse How to unlock:finish story mode with jimmy/synergy partner:lucario earthworm jim: How to unlock:finish story mode with timmy/synergy partner:greg heffley boogerman:How to unlock:finish story mode with crash/synergy partner:wreck it ralph vanellope von schweetz How to unlock:finish the game 100%/synergy partner:minion tim fix it felix How to unlock:beat story mode on easy mode/synergy partner:heavy snoopy as the flying ace How to unlock:beat story mode on medium mode/synergy partner:squidward spyro the dragon How to unlock:beat story mode on hard mode/synergy partner:mr dna wild woody How to unlock:beat story mode on seriously sick hard mode/synergy partner:winnie the pooh pee wee herman How to unlock:beat story mode with any character on any mode/synergy partner:big nate marvin the martian How to unlock:finish story mode with all characters on any mode/synergy partner:john reid henry stickmin:How to unlock:meet him at the final boss,then you can play as him/synergy partner:tonto kagamine rin How to unlock:finish story mode with kagamine len/synergy partner:plankton minion dave How to unlock:finish story mode with minion stewart/synergy partner:professor brainard daffy duck How to unlock:unlock ALL characters/synergy partner:bugs bunny New DLCS these new dlcs have new characters you can play as if you can update them on PSN or XBOX Live and are available for a limited time depending on when they are available. the disney afternoon pack is on the ps3,while the xbox 360 has the hanna barbera pack,which were available if you pre ordered the game for said console.on march 2014,there will be a new DLC were you can play as south park:stick of truth characters,which will only be available in march.Then there will be 6 exclusive characters to come out in 2014,They will be available starting May 30-August 14! Also,3 waves of Hetalia characters are available soon! the 1st wave comes out January,2nd wave comes out July,and the 3rd comes out September! A 4th wave is also confirmed,but not released until December,which meant the 3rd wave is pushed back to September.And then,a new DLC called the Removed Characters Pack,will be out during the Winter Season starting December 19 at midnight through January 6,which has original characters that were taken out of the original script of the game due to time consuming.after that,there will be no more DLCS coming out. Disney Afternoon Pack Scrooge Mcduck (Ducktales) Darkwing Duck Bonkers D Bobcat Goofy Baloo (Talespin) Fenton Crackshell (Ducktales) Hanna Barbera Pack Top Cat Yogi Bear Hong Kong Phooey Quick Draw Mcgraw Snagglepuss Huckleberry Hound South Park Pack (For ages +17 only) Cartman (The Grand Wizard) Kyle (The Jew Elf) Stan (The Warrior) Kenny (The Princess) Butters (The Paladin) Summer 2014 Exclusives Wander (Wander Over Yonder) Felix the Cat Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Yellow (Pokemon Adventures manga) Jenny/XJ9 Haruhi Suzimiya Hetalia Wave 1 (For ages +17 only) America North Italy Japan Germany England Switzerland Hetalia Wave 2 (For ages +17 only) South Italy France Russia Spain Finland Sweden Hetalia Wave 3 (For ages +17 only) China Sealand Prussia Canada Poland Turkey Hetalia Wave 4 (For ages +17 only) Austria Hungary Lithuania Korea Chibitalia Greece Removed Characters Pack Blow Fly (The Trash Pack) Trash-a-Pillar (The Trash Pack) Lars Smuntz (Mousehunt) Ernie Smuntz (Mousehunt) Chicken Little Gir (Invader Zim) Possible Sequel On Christmas 2013,it is confirmed that there is a chance that there will be a sequel coming out soon,since more DLCS might be there and you can still play as the characters and you don't have to unlock them.however,there will be new characters and levels to unlock,and olny some of the unlockable characters here will not be in the second one.it is scedueled to come out late 2014 or 2015. Category:NICKTOONS